1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function tool adapted for pulling and prying a nail. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-function tool including a shank body and a pry bar adjustably mounted on the shank body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool for pulling a nail and prying a material from a surface includes a pry bar formed on an end thereof and a handle formed on another end thereof. However, the tool is usually formed as one piece, and the distance between the pry bar and the handle cannot be adjusted. Therefore, the tool is just adapted for pulling nails whose size is limited to a particular range, and if a nail whose size is over the range, the tool could not used to pull out the nail fully. Moreover, if a user operates the tool to pry something on a narrow place, it is difficult to find a fulcrum for supporting the tool during the operation.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.